1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a charge trapping layer, a method of fabricating the non-volatile memory device, and a non-volatile semiconductor integrated circuit device including the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when the applied power supply is removed. For this reason, non-volatile memory devices enjoy widespread application in information communication devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.
Non-volatile memory devices can be classified generally as floating gate-type memory devices and charge trap-type memory devices. A charge trap-type memory device includes a charge trapping structure, which is composed of an oxide film, a nitride film and an oxide film, on a substrate. A gate electrode is disposed on the charge trapping structure. Sidewalls of the gate electrode and the charge trapping structure are aligned with each other.
Since regions of the charge trapping structure near the sidewalls of the gate electrode are not included in a route along which electrons move, electrons cannot be injected into these regions of the charge trapping structures, or electrons injected into these regions cannot be removed. These regions affect the resulting threshold voltage of a transistor, thereby deteriorating device characteristics.